Ala
1. Supposed Region of Existence Bulgaria, Macedonia and Serbia 2. Physiology The Ala is a dragon or serpent like demon connected with the wind and storms. In Gruža, a region of central Serbia, they claim the Ala is invisible, but can be heard. Producing a powerful hissing sound that comes before dark hailstorms. In Bulgaria farmers saw an Ala with huge wings and a sword-like tail within the storm clouds. They also believe that the imperial eagle with a cross on it's back can banish the creature. In other regions, the Ala has been seen as a "bull with hugh horns, a black cloud, dark fog, or a snake-like monster with 6 wings and 12 tails." In Kosovo they believe that the Ala lowers it's tail to the ground, hiding it's head in the clouds. Anyone who were to gaze upon her head would instantly go insane. The Ala is thought to inhabit mountainous areas or caves. There it develops it's bad weather. In eastern Serbia it's been said that Ala who interact with people, can shapeshift into humans and animals. The only people who are able to see their true form are called šestaci - Men with 6 fingers and toes on each hand and foot. They also claim that if she enters your house; the house will shake as they enter. 3. History The Ala is a demon specific to Bulgari, Macedonia, and Serbia. The belief that demon existed was most likely brought to the areas from the ancient homelands. Such as the pre-Slavic Vlachs demon Vlva. This demon shared most of the Ala traits. The ala is also in some regards just like Baba Yaga, an Eastern Slavic demon. She appeared as a woman with a giant nose, iron teeth, and a protuding chin. She was thought to eat children and bring storms and cold weather where ever she went. People of eastern and southern Serbia believed that the Ala attacked both the Moon and the Sun. Which was what caused eclipses. This caused alot of panic throught the villages. Some men would shoot their guns at eclipses or rang a bell. Woman would cast protection spells, and the elderly became depressed and wept in fear during these times. Thinking that if the Sun was eating the world would end. The Ala have several enemies: dragons, zmajeviti (dragon-like) men, eagles, St. Elijah, and St. Sava. Although the dragon tends to be their main adversary. In this effect, they are seen as guardians of the fields. When Ala tries to threaten with a hailstorm a dragon will find the Ala and fight it until is driven away. Zmajevit (dragon men), these men are born after a 12 month term. Much like a zduhać, a zmajeviti man lives like everybody else. But when a storm begins, he slips into a trance; while his dragon spirit fights the Ala. A story from Banat, claimed that a giant snake-like creature fell from the clouds onto a road. This occured before World War 1 and was considered true until the 1950's. It was considered the work of a Zmajevit. 4. Evidence Other than the event that took place before World War 1, there has not been anymore sightings. 5. Possibility of Existence 1. Not probable: It's likely this creature is just a myth, used to explain bad weather. 6. Sources *Ala (demon) from Wikipedia, the free encyclopedia 7. Links *http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ala_(demon) *http://stuartkolakovic.co.uk/shop.html Category:Ghosts and other spiritual entities